yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Accel Simulator
shows people the Accel Simulator.]] Accel Simulator is an arcade game, which simulates Turbo Duels. It is located in the Game Paradise arcade. Features It features Duel Puzzles, where the player faces Cup Ramen Man in a Turbo Duel. Sector Security hides files behind simulations in the game. Most people are unaware of these hidden files. To access them,there are two Duel Puzzles that must be passed. If a player fails a total of three times at passing the puzzles, the CPU locks them out. Events When Lazar was telling Team 5D's and Sherry LeBlanc what he knew about Iliaster, he told them about a phone call he received from an outside company who sent the three new directors. To find out who this company was, Lazar took the group to the Accel Simulator to access the hidden database. Lazar failed to pass the first Duel Puzzle, but Akiza took a turn and passed it. Jack went first on the second puzzle, but failed. Yusei used the group's last chance to pass the final puzzle. Yusei passed it and the CPU revealed the Momentum Express Development Organization to be the company behind the phone call. Duel Puzzles Level 1 Setup Player * 1000 Life Points * 4 Speed Counters * Field contains "Jester Lord" in Attack Position and "Raigeki Break" face-down. * Hand contains "Jester Confit" and "Speed Spell - Speed Energy". Cup Ramen Man * 1800 Life Points * 4 Speed Counters * Field contains "Cup Meatball Cayenne" in Attack Position. * Hand contains 2 cards. Solution * Activate the effect of "Speed World 2" to remove 4 Speed Counters to inflict 800 damage. * Set "Speed Spell - Speed Energy". * Activate "Raigeki Break", discarding "Jester Confit" to destroy "Cup Meatball Cayenne". * Attack directly with "Jester Lord". Level 2 Setup Player * 300 Life Points * 10 Speed Counters * Field contains "Jester Lord" in Attack Position, "Jester Queen" in Attack Position, "Begone, Knave!" face-down and "Speed Spell - End of the Storm" face-down. *Hand contains "Speed Spell - Speed Energy", "Speed Spell - High Speed Crash", "Discord" and "Imperial Custom". Cup Ramen Man * 4000 Life Points * 10 Speed Counters * Field contains "Cup Ramen Lard" in Attack Position, "Cup Udon Uno" in Attack Position and "Cup Meatball Cayenne" (Attack Position) * Hand is empty Solution * Activate the effect of "Speed World 2", removing 4 Speed Counters to inflict 1600 damage. * Activate "Speed Spell - Speed Energy" to increase the ATK of "Jester Queen" by 1200. * Activate the effect of "Speed World 2" again, removing 4 Speed Counters to inflict 800 damage. * Activate "Speed Spell - High Speed Crash", destroying "Jester Lord" and "Cup Udon Uno". The effect of "Cup Udon Uno" destroys the Spell and Trap Cards in the player's Spell & Trap Card Zone. * Set "Discord" and "Imperial Custom". * Attack "Cup Meatball Cayenne" with "Jester Queen". * Attack "Cup Ramen Lard" with "Jester Queen". References Category:Games